A novel class of compositions are proposed for preparing a radiographic film for monitoring fast neutron dose and field position during the therapy treatment. The objective of the proposed study is to demonstrate that (1) such compositions undergo a color change when exposed to 10 to 500 rad of fast neutrons (2) determine effects of dose, dose rate, and energy of neutrons, and (3) films made from the composition can be used for monitoring neutron therapy treatment. The compositions will be synthesized and radiographic films will be prepared. Effect of dose, dose rate and energy of neutron will be studied.